Clover's Backstory
She was born under Eleanor Evergreen and Sage Tundrawood. Eleanor (Eleana) decided for the kid (In this case, Clover) to have her last name instead of Sage's, and that made him slight mad. He clamed that Eleana was ignoring him, although she had all her attention to Sage, and Clover. What Clover never forgets What she never forgets is, she remembers about her mother's loss. Everytime, the past haunts her, as she says. The rather unforgettable loss As said in the previous paragraph, she never forgets about her mothers loss. Her death started as an accident, but then turned into a fight between Eleanor, Clover (4 year old back then) and Sage. How Clover ACTUALLY got her scar After the fight, she refused to give up, and did everything to get her back. Then, Sage came. Dialogue between Young Clover, and Sage: -Why wont she talk, daddy? -She wont wake up. Your fault. You did nothing to save your precious mommy. (Sage may be ultra-sarcastic). (Clover, then, realizes that Sage started it) -You..You..How could you... (Clover nuzzles Eleanor, trying to wake her up) -No need. She wont wake up. Ill leave you now, to your eternal sobbing about your mommy. (Sage walks off, but secretly calls the wolves) -Anyone. Someone.. Help. I dont care, just help... (awkward sobbing) (The wolves slowly surround her. Clover curled up into a ball) -This cant be.. *gulp* (Clover tried playing dead, but they could realize she wasnt; She was shaking) (A wolf accidentally slached/clawed at her eye (right eye) not only giving her the scar, but temporarilly making her vision blurry/foggy) (Clover fainted right next to Eleanor) What happened the day before Eleanor took out Clover for a walk in the forest. At that time, it was night. -Clover. Look in the sky. You see the stars? -Yeah. -Could you name one after me, so that I will always remember this day? -Yeah. See this big one? -Mhm. -Its for you. (Clover tried to show her affection to her) -Aww. Thats my girl! -I hope daddy wont harm you. I would do everything to save you. -You see, when I felt alone.. -What..? -I looked at the stars. And that gave me hope to move on. -So? -Whenever you feel alone, just look at the stars. Ill always be there for you. -Could you keep a secret? -Yeah. What IS the secret? -I love you. -Aww. Thats not a secret, silly! You keep showing love everyday to me! .-I know. But thats inpossible for me to show you sometimes... -Why? -Because of daddy..He's... -Hes what..? -Ohh.. Your talking about Scar, that lion? -Mhm. (Poor lil Simba.) I hope nothing simmilar happens to you. (She hugged her) 11 Years Later. Still rivals. (Clover VS Sage) Short dialogue between Clover and Sage: -Well well well. I think this seems fammiliar. -Your not even. You should've been a better father to me. You think you own whatever land your on, even my poor, helpless mother. Shame on you. Shame. -And so? Wasnt I good? -No. You were full of threats to me, and my poor mother, which you KILLED with your own hands. And so, you want to be called a father to me..? -Yes, my dear. -I'm lucky I didnt gain the name of a traitor, like you. (She smirked at him) -SHADDAP! (Translation:Shut up) (Sage clawed her /left/ cheek) -YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER, NOR YOU WILL BE! (She shouted at his face, then ran off, crying) When the past haunts you, eternally Every time she remembers, she goes to the forest and calls Eleanor's spirit (She believes that Eleanor lives inside her). To calm herself down, she just looks at the stars and smiles, even with tears on her face. "Lui vive en te". Songs I chose TLK 2-He lives In You Mulan-Reflections Mulan- Ill make a man out of you TLK 2-Not One of us TLK 2-Lui vive en te